


The Heroic Tale of Petite Red

by littlehuntress



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Modern Retelling, News Media, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: A brave girl, a super-villain, and the local news. This is how heroes are made.





	The Heroic Tale of Petite Red

All the local news featured the same story: a brave girl overcoming obstacles and fear, they remarked her brilliant thinking and extraordinary prowess. At least five cameras, ten smartphones and several sharp individuals covered her story... 

_High profile criminal and super-villain The Wolf has been captured thanks to the efforts of a courageous teenage girl. The Wolf had terrorized the small town of Forêt for months, using his biomorphing powers to transform into a black wolf which has been described as 'huge' and 'menacing', with 'glowing red eyes' by local witnesses._

_The criminal succumbed to the girl's powers after he attacked one of her family members, her eighty-nine year old grandma Charlotte. Petite Red as the girl has been dubbed by the townspeople because of the red cloak she often wears, defeated The Wolf thanks to a combination of her enhanced agility, cloaking ability--which allowed her to hide in plain sight and her wits. The Wolf is currently under custody._

_Presumably, she also saved local hero HuntsMan. On previous occasions the hero has been lauded 'the bane of dark creatures'. Join us this evening for more details on the heroic tale of Petite Red._

_Don't forget to tune in tonight!_

_This has been Aarne Thompson reporting to you live. Until next time!_

And thus a new hero was born.


End file.
